The Seductresses of Hogwarts
by LoveBetween2Girls
Summary: Who is the Mysterious Profesor J. James? What are the Seductresses and what are their purpose? Smut MA Porn Fiction
1. Chapter 1

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 1**

Hermione Granger was looking forward immensely to her third year at Hogwart's as she settled back in the strangely empty compartment of the express from King's Cross. She had become separated from her friends Ron Weisley [on whom she had a secret crush] and the infamous Harry Potter – oh and Ron's sister Ginny who was starting school that year. The ever confident Miss Granger was sure they would find her soon enough. It was however an older man who entered the compartment asking "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Professor James!" she replied her heart a flutter, Professor James being a bit of a looker not to mention a charmer.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?" She nodded. "You may call me James – I'm not being funny, it is my first name as well as my last! Do you know what I teach at Hogwart's?"

"Not really. Not at all in fact!" she stuttered, this being one of the school's many mysteries.

"I'm not surprised, not many people do. I teach witches of a certain disposition to become seductresses and enchanters – it is not one of the advertised courses at Hogwart's but vital none the less – most of my students end up working for the Intelligence Service of the Ministry of Magic, wheedling secrets out of Muggles. I'm afraid I've overlooked you in the past because you are not pure blood but one of the other Professors speaks very highly of you and feels I may have made a mistake. Would you like to become one of my pupils? Let me explain up front this involves schooling you in many sexual acts – a good seductress achieves her magic by having men – and indeed women – fall at her feet desperate for her sexual favours. Are you willing?"

Hermione smiled – over the past while she had become increasingly aware of her body and certain urges from within it. She had intended bedding Ron before the term was out but if Professor James was willing to school her so much the better. She just knew her first time would be all the more pleasurable if it were to be with someone experienced. She said "Yes." in a flash.

"Good girl – lets get comfortable." He waved his wand at the door. It locked instantly and the blinds came down. "I've put a silencing charm – I'm sure you know the mufflo charm by now? [Hermione nodded] Most useful to a seductresses – on the compartment so make as much noise as you want. Now these clothes are a bit of a nuisance." The wand flashed again and both were naked. Hermione wasn't bothered – she was rather proud of her body and took a delight in showing it off in front of the Professor. "Very nice, very nice indeed Miss Granger. Now let me teach you one of the most important spells for a seductress. Get your wand and point it at my penis. Like there – OK? Now say 'Ereto impoto'" Hermione, always an able witch did as she was told and the Professor was soon sporting a nice erection. "Very good – now not only has that got me hard but it also means that I won't produce any sperm so you can't get pregnant. Also it won't go down again until you use the spell 'Deflato' – try it." Hermione did and gave a little giggle as his manhood wilted. "There are some variations on the basic spell such as 'Erecto impoto toto' which will give me the biggest hard-on the blood supply in my body can sustain but I don't recommend it for one so young. Hermione had other ideas and quickly flashed her wand at his genitalia clearly annunciating the three words.

She dropped to her knees and kissed his huge purple knob which topped a massive shaft – much bigger than it had been the first time. "Hermione – make me go soft again and then use the standard charm." Professor James intoned but Hermione was having none if it and instead worked his erection into her mouth slowly going deeper until the entirety of it was in her mouth and down her throat. "Very good, very good – you seem to have a natural talent – if your pussy and arse are half as good as your mouth I won't have very much work to do with you." Hermione kept on working on his member bobbing up and down and fondling his weighty balls but was a little worried about the "arse" bit – no way did she think she'd be able to take something this large up there! "Ah yes, just keep doing what to are doing – I'm going to cum soon and when I do I want you to swallow it all. I'll warn you now that there will be an awful lot of it." Moments later he was firing off in the youngster's throat consigning a bucket load of sperm directly to Hermione's belly. She felt a warm glow as she pulled him out. "Lie down on the seat – I want to taste you." Hermione did as she was told spreading her legs wide as her teacher nestled his face between her legs and began licking at her moist, nearly hairless, slit. Hermione had played with herself before often bringing herself to orgasm but the feeling had never been as intense as this especially when she felt the tip of Professor James's finger press against her anus. She tensed but he broke off the assault on her now soaking pussy to tell her to relax. This she did and she felt the digit press into her rear. She came with a totality she had never experience before. "We need to fuck now – it might be a little sore for you at first but that will soon pass. Just scream if you want to – remember no one can hear us." He came on top and quite roughly forced his way into her tearing her hymen asunder and forcing her vagina walls apart for the first time. Hermione screamed right enough but soon feelings other than pain gained the upper hand and she began grinding back at him as he thrust down into her. Not long after, and much to James' satisfaction multiple orgasms were coursing through her lithe young body until he joined her in relief jetting wads of cum into her womb. Not done, nor able to be done because of the enchantment, James raised his conquest's rear and, prying her butt cheeks apart with his hands pressed his knob against the opening to her darkest passage. Hermione muttered "No" sort of half-heartedly – she wanted it but she didn't as it were – but James was not to be deterred and had soon gained admission at first just using his knob but slowly going deeper as the girl got used to the sensation. Soon she was loving it and was encouraging him to give her his all. He obliged and just as Hermione found the big one he came again. As he withdrew he said "I think that that is enough for a first lesson. Would you oblige?" He indicated his still erect organ and Hermione flashing both a huge smile and her wand obliged. James in turn restored their clothes and handed her what appeared to be a pocket watch. "This is a time turner. Just set it to the time you want to go back to and it will be so. So if I set it to the time I entered this compartment, none of this will have happened. Except it has – you and I will both have the memories and retain the experience. Physically however you will be the same, that is your virginity will still be intact – neat trick that one. We'll continue our lessons at school but for now fair well." Professor James left just as Ron, Ginny and Harry burst through the compartment door.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Oh just Professor James – I rather like him." Hermione mused feeling a huge glow inside – she doubted she'd be able to sit down for a week having entertained James' massive organ everywhere she could. She looked at Ron mischievously knowing she'd have to sleep with him soon.

"Well I think he's pretty scary and don't you look at me like that. You can be pretty scary too!"

The rest of the journey was marred my a terrifying encounter with Dementors and Hermione knew it was going to be a year of discovery in more ways than one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 2**

At the castle, Professor James watched from the balcony with Professor McGonnigal as the first years' arrived. "Well James did you have a pleasant journey?"

"Yes Minerva, I did, apart from those bloody Dementors – what is Fudge thinking of, letting those ghouls loose? I took your advice about Hermione Granger – she will make a fine seductress. Her cunt – not to mention her arse – is soo tight. Once I've taught her a bit of technique she will be unstoppable. The young Weasly girl shows great promise as well – she has a certain aura."

"I agree but before you go there I could use a dose of your cock myself – I've missed you all summer." James had her lean on the balustrade, and having slipped her knickers down shafted her.

"Minerva – you might be in your seventies but you have the body of a teenager."

"One of the joys of being a seductress myself! Sometimes I feel you would like me even younger"

"No I wouldn't – and you know fine well that one of the finer arts of being a seductress is knowing _exactly_ how your partner would wish you – able to act out his wildest fantasy. And I like you just as you are."

"Or her fantasy! Not all our girls' targets are male!" Minerva corrected "Do you know that while the Muggles passed a law forbidding homosexuality, their Queen, Victoria, refused to sign a similar law forbidding lesbianism – she was of the believe it just couldn't happen?" just as the pair came to a massive mutual climax. James had known that fact before but took a mental note that Granger and the youngest Weasly would need schooled in that art too. While he could do many things he could not teach a girl how to make love to another girl!

As they regained their composure. James commented "I think it is a sin Muggles don't allow their offspring to fuck until they become sixteen – and they are terribly hung up on the thing they call incest. What's wrong with breaking in your own daughter or fucking your sister for heaven's sake?"

"Well James – from what I've seen not all Muggle's are emotionally fit for it even at sixteen – remember they don't mature as quickly as Magic folk. As for the father/daughter, mother/son bit or even between siblings which is normal within magic families, remember between they are not normally in control of their fertility nor even which genes to pass on as we are. I hope you were careful with Miss Granger? Remember she is of non-magic stock and, even though she is quite clearly a witch and a very good one at that, it is uncertain whose laws she comes under. Under Muggle law you have just raped her – statutory rape those vile Americans' would call it – because she is under what the Muggle's call the 'Age of Consent'. I note from the aura which you mentioned, strong though it is Giney Weasley is still a virgin."

James shrugged "Well we both know her father's skill at producing excellent wizards – Giney is Arthur's only female offspring so perhaps she will be a fine witch. Anyway pure blood fathers often wait until their daughter's first term at Hogwarth's is over before taking them!"

"Yes," Minerva mused. "As I recall her mother would have made a fine seductress but she had one failing…"

"Before my time – what was it? James asked.

"She fell in love… With Arthur… The first target Albus – he taught seduction in those days – gave her. It happens – you could easily lose Hermione to Ron Weasly and also Ginny to Harry Potter, although Potter is a bit hung up on Choe Chan at the moment. Ginny however has a monumental crush on Harry. Be warned!"

"Ah – the witch's insight! So I shouldn't make targets too easy?"

"Perhaps – but use your common sense – don't have either of them seducing the likes of Drako Malfoy or anyone else from Ravenclaw. There are limits!" Minerva exclaimed.

"OK! OK! However it maybe that we need to use them as agents to again information about you-know-who's plans – I detect Malfoy having a certain something for Granger – I suspect, in trying to hide the fact from his house-mates, that is why he is so foul to her. And anyway we both know Snape uses potions on girls and has raped them before now – and let some of his 'insiders' do similar."

"True, unfortunately very true. You concentrate on what you do best and I'll work up a counter curse – I might need a 'willing victim' as it were however distasteful that may be."

"Now – as you well know I am meant to be 'house neutral' but… I am no supporter of the Dark Lord but I think I know how to get a sample of the potion – I take it that is what you need?"

"Yes – but how?"

"Moaning Myrtle!"

"The ghost?"

"Yes, the ghost – she comes up to me at least once a day moaning of her virginity and couldn't I, the teacher of seductresses do something about it? So let's say I give her corporal form for a couple of hours and send her in search of Snape. I'll tell her she's to play _very_ hard to get but to tease him in such a way he'd end up getting so frustrated that he give her the potion. Both would get what they desired and we'd get a sample of the potion!"

"How ingenious! Make it so now tell me do you ever 'mess with' Muggle girls?"

James thought. "Mess with no but I do like to fuck them if that is what you mean?"

"Of course that is what I mean! Now fuck me again and tell me more as you do so!"

Pinning McGonnigal against a wall in the shadows away from the rail James slid into her tight girlish cunt – whatever age she actually was she was some lay! James was lost in her fucking her big time before hearing her say "Tell me about having sex with a Muggle girl."

"Well when I travel I tend to stay in one of their hotels rather than with a local magic person and I remember one time I was staying in an hotel in Wales. I'd not long arrived when a girl came to turn down my bed. She was quite young and as part of her routine she asked me if I'd like an extra blanket or pillow. I fixed her with a look – you know?" Minerva nodded. "and said 'A blanket won't be necessary if you warm the bed for me and if you want an extra pillow under your rear so be it.'

"She blushed but began to strip, totally under my influence, and lay back on the bed naked pulling a pillow under her rump. So I came on top, kissed her body all over eating her to a massive climax as I did so and then took her. She was so tight – virgin an'all but I rode her for hours sating her time and again until I finally got my rocks off in her rear. Sweet, ever so sweet! Then I used a time-turner to put us back to where we started. I gave her a card saying 'If you ever want more of the same just touch the number and you will find me in this room. This will work until you have sex with a boy.'

"She looked at me quizzically and then blustered 'Sex! I don't sleep around with anyone!' I countered 'No, I know that but you do fancy that girlfriend of your's don't you?' She stormed off, not really knowing what had happened, but she summonses me up more evenings than not – I think it is like some kind of an erotic dream for her. She is hot for a Muggle and because of the time-turner it takes nothing out of my schedule to satisfy her! The 'girlfriend' bit must have stuck however as, as often as not, Gwyen is there with another girl – normally virgin on our first meeting but no stranger to Gwyen's body. Sweet, very sweet!"

Minerva came again forcefully drawing James with her. "Hurry up, we'll be late!" she said as she pulled away from him drawing his cock quickly into her mouth to clean it up. They joined the others for the dinner and sorting ceremony. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 3**

James noted with interest that Ginny Weasly was sorted into Griffindor house beside her brothers and, of course, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Minerva leaned towards James who was seated on her left and whispered "All the best seductresses come from my house! Now, have no qualms – start Ginny's teaching tonight. I take it you are not short of time-turners?"

James shook his head. As soon as the feast broke up he got himself beside Ginny – "Miss Weasly – would you come with me please?" he intoned – not so much as question as a command.

Ginny nervously went with him. "Professor, sir, have I done something wrong? I've only just started school?"

"Don't worry wee one, there is nothing wrong. I just want to have intercourse with you."

"Social or sexual?" Ginny asked looking up at him smiling.

"Well both – what a bright witch you are!" James replied wonderingly – the 'bright witch' complement was not given lightly and instinct told him this little first year was going to be the most amazing lay. His nose confirmed, even from this range, what Minerva had told him, she was an unbroken virgin. Sweet, very sweet. Using his powers James made sure no-one saw as he led the young Ginny to his quarters. Tonight they were bright and flowery. Ginny was impressed just as he had known she would be. "Miss Weasly, I should like you to spend some time with me this evening. You probably don't know but I teach the art of seduction and temptation here at the school…"

"Oh but I do know Professor!" the youngster broke in.

James raised an eyebrow. "How? Who told you?"

Ginny stuttered "Emm… Can't remember…"

James smiled knowing for near certainty it has been Hermione who had let on – there was an outside chance it was one of her elder brothers, not Ron but perhaps the twins or one of her older siblings, or perhaps even her mother or father but given she were still virgin without any charm he could detect made him doubt any of her family. A whisper from Hermione on the train or at dinner it was then. What ever it didn't matter – Ginny, the little first year who just extruded an aura of sexuality would be his soon, very soon.

Calling her bluff and without any of the help he had earlier given her older comrade he said, "Make me want you." She pointed her wand at his midriff but he said "Try without your wand." So she approached him and ran her hand up his crotch muttering an incantation. He didn't catch what she said but his cock sprang to life at least as long and thick as Hermione had managed so she must have used the full incantation, definitely tipped off by Hermione then. James was surprised but not surprised, not surprised because he wanted Ginny even more than he had wanted Hermione on the train this afternoon – this was a very good trait for a seductress – and probably gave his cock that slight extra dimension both in length and width but surprised because this was so, he normally didn't like his girls quite so young. Ginny dropped her robes leaving herself quite naked to his gaze before dropping to her knees and fishing his proud erection out from below his and sucking on it slowly going deeper, sucking and licking and sucking and fondling his balls until she had him in her mouth right to the root. Breathing nosily through her nose she kept going for an age until and despite himself for he wanted to teach the precocious girl a lesson James had to give in and blew off in her mouth. She greedily swallowed the lot.

"Very good!" was all he said. "Now stand up!" Once she had done so he kissed her tasting the saltiness of his own cum on her lips before dropping his mouth to her full nipples which topped the tiny buds of her tits sucking each in turn as his fingers played with her extremely wet pussy. Young or not, she was definitely ripe for what was about to happen – being a true blooded witch James was not surprised by this but he was gratified none the less. He gently toppled her onto his bed and nestled his head between her willingly splayed legs licking and sucking at her hairless cunt for all his worth, forcing his finger into her rear just as her had done earlier in the day with Hermione. Ginny was not fazed forcing herself down on the invader as she bucked against his tongue in climax.

"Very good Miss Weasly, very, very good for one so young. I am going to lie down and I want you to mount me. I think you know what I mean – I want you to take my cock into your cunt!" Ginny didn't hesitate, straddling the prostate man in a flash and taking his knob into her – just and no more mind you – but she hesitated for only a short while before thrusting herself all the way down James' thick shaft. All the way in one swift movement – all the way so that not only her hymen was torn asunder but her cervix was penetrated too leaving James' knob lodged in her womb. For all his experience, teaching and otherwise, James had never known anything quite like it. "Sit still and let me enjoy your tightness!" he intoned. "I can feel the walls of your vagina clutch at every millimetre of my cock – you really are very, very good!" Ginny smiled and, by now feeling pretty good herself, began to ride. Without instruction she brought her mount near to climax for an age while cuming freely herself more times that she was able to or even cared to count.

Eventually she knew she couldn't take much more and commanded James "Next time I cum, cum with me! Let me feel your stuff inside me!" James was only too happy to oblige soon feeling sparkles behind his eyes as his cock let off inside her like a firework mortar pumping time and again into her as she gasped out the most intense orgasm he had ever known in all his years of fucking young witches and Muggles…

"Very good Ginny – very, very good!" he gasped but Ginny was not still for long. In a flash from being pressed against him, his massive erection being buried to the hilt within her she pulled up, forcing him to withdraw only to force his manhood into her rear – all the way and without a murmur before she began to ride again.

"Cum in my arse – then I'll let you go! If you want to go that is – we can do this all night if you like!" Even Professor James was not expecting this and was soon forced to let go again. Ginny, having once more come with him, climbed off and showed mercy allowing his cock to deflate.

Ginny seems unfazed but Professor James needed a little time to recover his breath. When he had almost done so he gasped "Miss Weasly – that was quite the best sex I have ever had and believe me you have some competition. I thought Miss Granger on the train this afternoon was about there but you, my dear, definitely topped it!" Recovering his composure he continued "I'll give you this! It is set to return us to the time just when you encountered me in the corridor leaving the hall – this time we shall have a few words and you shall continue to your dorm as an intact virgin! You will of course remember everything which has happened here tonight. I will teach you more on its use later but basically you can use it to lose an hour, an afternoon, a week – whatever – whenever you have been having sex. As a seductress you will find it most useful."

Ginny quickly dressed but as she turned to go, James handed her a box. "Hide this beneath your robes – don't open it until you are alone in bed with the drapes drawn – a 'muffelo' charm wouldn't do any harm either. Give this one to Miss Granger with the same instructions. I'll send for you both soon for further instruction."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 4**

Professor James finished telling the story to Professor McGonnigal as they lay in bed together that night after some raw sex together. "I take it the boxes contained enchanted dildos? Big ones?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes – yes! Those two girls will get quite a surprise when they touch the tips to their pussy lips and the things 'twin' with them!"

"I'm sure they shall! Now, tell me, how are things going with Luna Lovegood?"

"All right but I don't see her making the grade – she is just too, too, well loopy… No one in Intelligence would ever take her seriously however good a lay she is – and believe me she is a good lay. I had a great time with her and her father during the summer.

Minerva smiled and killed the light asking as both fell asleep "When is their next lesson?"

"Think I'll see them both tomorrow together but I don't think they are ready for another woman quite yet. No-one would notice a cat asleep in the corner if you wanted to watch."

"Think I'll do that – bet they are fucking themselves silly with those enchanted dildos though – and I doubt they are doing it alone!"

Ginny and Hermione were indeed not alone, with the time-turner having done its work Ginny found herself in the stream heading towards the Griffindor common room – she got herself beside Hermione and whispered "Got a present for you."

"What?"

"It's from Professor James."

Hermione smiled inwardly – so James had had Ginny too! The pair would be sharing a four berth dorm this year but what with drapes and the good old 'muffelo' charm it wouldn't matter who the other two were or what their attitude was. She wasn't sure who the number 4 would be but she was sure Choe Chan wouldn't be a problem. Once they had found their dorm it turned out that the girl in question was 'Loopy' Luna Lovegood. Nether Ginny or Hermione knew it but Professor James had arranged that four of his charges would share a room – simpler all round really!

Once Ginny had judged the others were asleep she crept into Hermione's bed and, having checked the drapes were firmly closed got Hermione to cast a muffelo charm – being just new to school she didn't know how yet – before handing her the box Professor James had given her for her. They opened them both together and gasped in unison as they saw the giant imitation cocks which lay within. Hermione turned to Ginny and kissed her – deeply. Ginny responded willingly, eagerly fencing her tongue with that of Hermione, instinctively moving her hand to the older girl's breast. Hermione sort of purred into her mouth as she found her mark and in turn reached between Ginny's legs to massage her clit. Both girls were in heaven but eventually Hermione broke the kiss asking "Did you enjoy fucking Professor James? I certainly did!" Hermione saw Ginny redden. "The pair of you have fucked haven't you?"

Ginny "Yeah! He was my first. Loved it – but I love your touches too! Made me cum a little."

"I loved fucking with him too but I also liked him eating me out. Ginny – don't know what to say so I'll just ask straight. Ginny I want to taste your pussy. Is that OK?"

Ginny started slowly, so slowly Hermione thought she had blown her chances. "Well… OK I suppose – if I can taste your's too."

"That girl is a deal!" Hermione declared as she manoeuvred the pair into what she was later to find out what was known as a '69' to enable both to eat out the other at the same time. Lying curled like commas, they lay gently licking for an age, both coming several times before coming up for air.

"That was fun! Now let's try our presents! What do you think we do?" Ginny asked.

"'Suppose they must be enchanted in some way but I suppose too we are meant to fuck ourselves with them. Let's try!" was Hermione's answer. "Hold it to your pussy and on a count of three push it in. You intact?"

Ginny nodded "Me too!" Hermione confirmed. "'Suppose we can use the time-turner afterwards if you think it important. OK – lets go!" The two young girls held the tips of the dildos to their respective pussy lips but there was no count of three – as soon as the objects touched their moist flesh, the enchantment took over and the objects forcefully thrust themselves into the girls' cunts fucking them as if they had a real lover fucking them. At first they just lay there letting the things work their magic on them but as they grew more and more content with the feelings within themselves and of cuming constantly, Ginny turned to Hermione kissing her and fondling her breasts encouraging Hermione to do likewise which she soon did. For what seemed like hours the girls lay there enjoying everything, touching and kissing each other's body while being fucked royally.

At some point after a really intense climax, Ginny asked "Think it would work in my arse too? I really liked having Professor James ream me. Did you?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Not as good as getting fucked but fun – apparently a lot of men – non-magic men that is like anal sex. Let's try!"

The girls had a bit of a struggle extracting the sex-toys – they clearly didn't want to stop but as soon as they put them to their rears they thrust in again showing no mercy. Ginny managed to gasp out "It's not just Muggle – sorry non-magic – men who like it, most wizards do too."

After they came again in unison they pulled the manikins out and returned them to their boxes with a bit of a struggle. As they lay holding each other basking in the after glow of some really satisfying sex Hermione asked "I know you are a bit younger than me and in my world I'd be considered a bit young to be having sex but is it true that such things don't count in a magic world?"

"Hermione – bet your life they don't! It's not uncommon for a girl to have sex with her father either just before coming to Hogwart's for the first time or in the Christmas holidays…"

"Her FATHER! But…"

"No I know what you are about to say but magic folk don't have any concept of incest. I know you are sweet on Ron but I'll have sex with him too fairly soon I'm sure – maybe we could give him a double treat. He's done it with mum I'm fairly sure but I don't know if he has with anyone else – Luna maybe, I don't know."

Her head reeling from a combination of the sex and information overload Hermione drifted off to sleep in her young lover's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 5**

The pair woke with a start the next morning. "Come along sleepy heads! Time to get up; time for me to get up!" The drapes were drawn aside and they saw Professor James standing naked before them with Choe sucking his cock while he finger fucked Luna going deeper and deeper until his whole fist was lodged within her cunt. He came in Choe's mouth, withdrew from Luna having fisted her to a huge cum and climbed onto Hermione's bed taking her in one swift fluid motion. "Ah you really are quite sweet – don't expect this every morning but since you are new to my classes I thought it might be fun. Don't worry about Choe and Luna – they too are seductresses in training, a couple of years more advanced than the pair of you but you both have such talent I'm sure you'll soon catch up." He brought Hermione to her most powerful ever climax and having jetted a wad of cum into her, rolled off only to force his mighty cock into the ever eager Ginny. He whispered so none of the others would hear and possibly be offended "And you Miss Weasly have the most delicious, tightest cunt I have ever had the pleasure of fucking!" Ginny came to multiple climaxes managing without really knowing how to hold James on the edge for an age before letting him cum, and cum big time within her all devouring cunt. "Well done! You really are a clever witch!" he declared as he withdrew. He looked at both Hermione and Ginny. "I note neither of you were intact – I therefore presume you put your presents to good use?" The girls started to talk both at the same time but James held up a hand to quieten them. "It is of no matter so long as you enjoyed yourselves – I'll soon teach you a charm to restore your 'intactness' with out using a time-turner – ask the others," Both Luna and Choe blushed. "Now Hermione, Ginny – my office 2pm. You two I'll see you at your normal times – I take it you did your homework over the summer? Well, I know you did Luna." he breezed before disappearing. A voice came floating back "Use your time-turners to give yourselves an extra hour or so to bathe and whatever before breakfast but don't be late…"

Although they had obeyed the suggestion to the letter the four girls were still a bit flushed when they arrived at the house table – well 'bathing' had involved more than a little four way girly action as Luna instructed Ginny and Choe Hermione. The pair leaving them in no doubt Harry Potter was sweet on Ginny while her brother Ron had the hots for Hermione. Hermione disagreed saying "If you ask me it's Ginny who is sweet on Harry, Harry however has eyes for you Choe." Both Ginny and Choe reddened. "Still you are right in that I wouldn't pass up on Ron!"

So now Hermione was sitting opposite Ron, Ginny beside her. He asked "Settle in OK sis? Bit scary the first night away from 'The Burrow', away from mum and dad but you'll get used to it."

Hermione pouted "Yes I'm sure she will if you just let her be."

Ron nearly choked on his porridge! Recovering he looked at Harry whispering "Blimey what did I say now? She is scary – I might fancy her, well I do fancy her, but she ain't half scary sometimes!"

Harry barely heard only having eyes for Ginny – not Choe! Although born of magic parents he was only half-blood his mother having been of Muggle stock – he had never known his parents anyway and there was no way he would ever have considered sleeping with his Aunt Petunia despite his knowledge of sexuality between magic folk! Ginny however… Well he could dream which is exactly what he was doing until the owl post arrived bringing copies of the Daily Prophet with its usual tales of doom and gloom. It was amazing how little they told of Voldemort– Harry never dodged round the name using euphemisms such as 'You know who', 'He who must not be named' or 'The Dark Lord' – but the Ministry of Magic and in particular the old fool [Harry's term] Cornelius Fudge, minister thereof held the Prophet under a pretty tight reign these days.

Anyway breakfast was made somewhat more pleasant with him able to gaze at Ginny Wesley. During his time at 'The Burrow' over the summer he'd had designs on her but didn't know how to start. He knew Ron was having sex with his mother [as per norm – magic folk saw it as their duty to school their offspring in such things] and Loopy Luna who lived nearby and often came to visit but he'd never been able to make a move on Ginny. He'd asked Ron but he had been a fat lot of help. "Don't know – she's still a virgin thought. She and dad have never been together – could fancy a go myself but I'll let you go first." was the best advice he could offer.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 6**

When Breakfast was over, they went their separate ways to classes but come 2 in the afternoon Ginny met Hermione outside James' office. "Wonder what he has planned for our lesson?" Ginny queried.

"Don't much care but I'm sure I'll die if I don't have his cock inside me soon!" Hermione rejoined as he bid them into his room.

"Dying is not an option Miss Granger – while necrophilia is a perversion some people enjoy it is not a very useful one to a seductress, you need to be very much alive to charm the secrets out of your lover. Now both of you take your clothes off." Both girls were dressed casually and began to undo their shirt buttons. "No, no! Don't mess around – use a charm!" Hermione did so instantly but the inexperienced Ginny had to look to her for help. Seeing the younger girl's dilemma she obliged leaving the pair naked.

Ginny went to her tormentor and ran her hand up his crotch instantly feeling his hardness as she muttered her incantation. "Would you like me to suck that Professor?"

"Yes but no…" was his reply. "What I really want to do _right_ now is fuck you!"

Ginny spread herself wantonly on his desk. "Be my guest. I'd love to have your big dick in me – the toy is good but not as good as the real thing."

As Hermione watched he took her in an instant – shafting her royally. He desperately wanted to cum but Ginny just didn't let him, keeping him on the edge until he had to beg of release. She kept him there for a while longer, totally enjoying his shaft within her and cuming constantly until she let him sate himself within her. James rolled off gasping for breath but respite, not that she required it, was no to be for Ginny. Hermione was on her instantaneously, her tongue probing into her newly fucked pussy forcing her to yield up James's load. Hermione thought to herself that, while having sex with another girl was good, it was even better when that girl had just been fucked – not only was Ginny totally relaxed but she had a good deal of James' tasty stuff to offer up to her. Hermione's joy was compounded when Professor James' shafted her from the rear. Never letting up on Ginny, Hermione rode her lover with some sort of inbuilt skill until all three came together in a rush. "Boy that was good!" Hermione thought, out loud this time – the others agreed most whole heartedly.

Sorry about such a short chapter, I'm starting a new story which I hope you'll love.

But I will still be doing this story as well, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one so the "lesson" is not over yet.

Thanks for the reviews, but we could go for more.

Thanks

xDiggly123


	7. Chapter 7

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 7**

"Well girls that was very good but shall we begin the lesson?" James asked, eyebrow raised and somehow fully clad. "Leave you clothes off. Now one off the greatest arts of a seductress is to know exactly how her 'victim' desires her. I'll not mince my words but a lot of men, especially Muggle men, fantasize about having sex with young girls – especially young virgins. It's all tied up with the Muggle concept of 'Age of Consent' – not having sex until you are sixteen – an alien concept to you I suppose Ginny but one I presume you were brought up with Hermione?" Both girls nodded. "Well whatever as seductresses you'll learn how to detect the desires of your mark, deliver on it and keep him coming back for more spilling his deepest secrets as he does so desperate as he is to keep your favour. For example I am currently running a girl who pleasures one of the Dark Lord's most trusted lieutenants who, in turn yields most valuable information about his plans.

Now there are two things vulnerable men seem to like. Firstly, young girls! Here hairless pussies and an intact hymen are a must – the latter only on the first encounter of course! Ginny you don't have to worry about the hair aspect quite yet but you may as well know about it. Some Muggle women shave but of course we magic folk don't mess around with such nonsense – we just magic it away! The charm is 'Baldo'" Hermione giggled. "Snicker all you like Miss Granger – just be sure your wand isn't pointing to your head when you try it – the charm works for a very long time! Now take your wand, point it at your pussy and say the word." Hermione did and the few soft hairs she had instantly disappeared. Ginny dived between her legs lapping at her until she came. "Very good! Now virginity! Or at least an intact hymen! Again very simple – each of you push your wand into your pussy as far as you can." Both girls did so instantly, Ginny masturbating herself with the slim tool. "Miss Weasly! Did I tell you to do that?"

Ginny stopped instantly muttering "No. It just felt so good in me."

James smiled. "I am quite sure it did. It doesn't matter this time but please be sure to follow my instructions precisely! Now pleasure yourselves with your wands until you come." Both girls did so coming to climax at the same moment. "Very good – now slowly draw your wands out and say 'Intacto' – slowly mind. If you do it properly your hymens will be restored. I'll tell you later if you have succeeded."

"Professor," Hermione ventured. "It's all very well being able to make ourselves intact and everything and while we are both quite young right now we will age so how…"

"How do you make yourselves young? – very good question. I regularly have sex with one of the teachers here at school, she is older than me – he glanced towards the black cat apparently asleep in the basket in the corner, this was Minerva McGonnigal's alter-ego and he knew she would be seeing and hearing everything – but she has the body of a teenager not much older than you Miss Granger."

"But how? Hermione asked impatient for the knowledge.

"Quite simple – don't try it now but all you need do is put your wand into your joy-box and think yourself to whatever age you want to be– or your partner wants you to be. Let yourself cum and you will be that age until you decide otherwise. The 'Intacto' bit is optional and you cannot make yourself older than you are – you have to go to a state your body already has been in. This brings us to the second point of our lesson.

Many men like to have sex with pregnant girls – the nearer term the better for some. Even more fantasise about sucking on milky tits – I say fantasise because few actually manage to do it. I quite like it myself – you were still asleep but before I fisted Luna I suckled on her, she granting me the favour of her milk…"

"But I kissed her breasts! I didn't taste anything!" Ginny interjected.

"While I detect you would have liked too. Once your body has been in that state you can turn it on or off at will…"

"That state!" Hermione this time. "You mean Loopy has had a baby!"

"No not exactly. Both she and your other room-mate Choe have had phantom pregnancies. Gives you all you need to put your body in the state when you want too – normally when you know that is how your partner would like to have you – and it lets you turn your own milk on or off when you wish. I was rather hoping that the both of you would consent to the same."

"No way!" Hermione nearly shouted! "Look at Pansy Parkinson – she was pregnant most of last year!"

"Yes, yes but that was Malfoy's fault. Either he didn't listen to what his mother had taught him or she didn't listen to her father as he schooled her! What is the most important charm the pair of you learnt only yesterday?"

"'Erecto impoto'" Hermione ventured.

Ginny interjected "'toto'" with a smile.

"Very good – both of you – but I don't suppose I explained it to you in any detail. Erecto gets me hard and desiring of you – not that any normal male wouldn't be – but impoto is the bit that means I can't get you pregnant. Toto – which _I_ never taught you Miss Weasly by the way – well you both know what that does! Anyway it seems that at some point Malfoy or Parkinson forgot the 'impoto' bit with the obvious consequences. While a normal pregnancy takes nine months a phantom takes nine minutes – nine minutes during which I'll be fucking you royally, assuming you are willing that is!"

Hermione hesitated but Ginny just spread herself wantonly over the desk saying "I'm game! What do I need to do?"

"Not a lot really but it would be better if I took you from behind." Ginny turned over and felt his mighty shaft press into her. Ginny didn't know yet about the seductress bit but she did know she liked the physical act of sex and ground herself back along James' monstrous cock. Very soon she had her first climax. "You are now pregnant Ginevra!" James announced as he continued to ride her. Ginny's pleasure just kept building as she felt both her tits and her belly swell. It was doubled as she felt Hermione lap at her clit as James continued to shaft her. After a while, a time of wonderful sensations for the youngster she heard James instruct "Suck her tits Hermione. Hard – it might take a bit before her milk starts to flow." Hermione did as she had been told and soon Ginny felt her hot fluid begin to spurt into her girlfriend's mouth. She was in heaven and just after she had hit the big one drawing James with her she felt him withdraw. She, being up for more was a bit disappointed and wondered if perhaps he was after her arse. She wiggled her buns at him and although it had not been his original intension he obliged her, she drawing him off again just as she too climaxed. "I'll leave you there just now – you look very beautiful. There are a lot of men – Muggle men I'm afraid – who would pay _very_ good money for a night of your company looking as you do now – so young, so pregnant! If you ever fall on hard times just remember that – you probably wouldn't even need to sleep with them, just use a 'confusious' charm and let them think they have. If you do however make sure you are not fertile – I'll teach you later if your mother hasn't done so already. On the up though – we Magic Folk are immune to those nasty viruses which non-magic folk seem to pass on during intercourse.

Ginny patted her distended tummy "'Cept there's nothing in there, is there?"

"If you mean a baby no there is not! Still we'll leave it there just now shall we? Miss Granger?"

"OK – do it. I loved sucking Ginny as she just got bigger and bigger." She knelt down and James took her.

"Very good girls, very good! I forgot to say Ginny but both of you have mastered the 'Intacto' charm. And by the way, registered seductresses 'in training' or otherwise are exempt from the 'no magic by underage witches out of school' bit – most useful!" Immediately after her first climax with James fucking her good style Hermione started to feel changes within her body – James had said nothing but she just knew she was pregnant. Ginny returned the favour for her and soon her head was reeling from the sensations coursing within her body as her tits and belly swelled. Unlike the normal mode of operation for a seductress Hermione was quite happy to let James pleasure her. The pair came to a massive mutual climax, helped by no small part by Ginny kissing and licking at both Hermione's pussy and arse and James' cock.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 8**

Rolling off, Hermione said "Snap!" Both she and Ginny sported massive abdomens. "Think it must be twins!" she declared.

"While twins do run in my family, it is not, not for either of you!" Professor James told them.

"What now?" Hermione enquired.

"That is quite simple." James raised his wand and asked "Ready?" Both girls nodded and in conjunction with a swish of the Professor's wand heard only a single word 'Delivero!' While the obvious signs of pregnancy disappeared in a flash the girls' tits did not. "You are both fully in control of your bodies. You can be any age you want provided it is younger than you are now, you can be pregnant at any stage 3, 6 , 9 months whatever or not, you can have milky breasts or again not. As part of the latter you can make your breasts any size you want – some men like them small some big. I for example normally like them small but a girl with big tits can be fun for a tit-fuck! With me?" The girls nodded. "Just wish deeply and it will be so. Now we have been here quite a while so we had better wrap up this lesson but here is some homework. Hermione, you are too seduce Ginny's brother Ron – shouldn't be too difficult. You Ginny – Harry Potter. This may be a bit more difficult as the intelligence I have puts him a bit hung up with your roommate Choe Chan. I am sure you will manage however. Oh and tonight – don't bother with the drapes or the muffelo charm – Choe and Luna are more than up for any games you care to play"

The girls dressed and left. As they did so Minerva uncoiled herself from the cat basket. "Well! That was quite some lesson – don't see why you thought another girl wouldn't be appropriate!" James said nothing merely pinning the already naked depute head of school against the office wall with his hard cock As he drilled into her, Minerva gasped "Thought I warned you not to make the girls first assignments too easy?"

"Yes you did but I'm from the school of thought which says they shouldn't be too hard either. Remember – I am the only person they have ever fucked! A few easy ones beneath their belts won't go amiss. OK – it is possible I may lose one or even both to love but, as I see it, it a chance I need to take."

Satisfied with his explanation Minerva let him cum, gasping out her own climax along with him. He drew out a bit abruptly "Sorry – I've got a ghost to set up." He left in search of Myrtle.

In the meantime Ginny and Hermione headed back to the Giffindor common room talking all the while. "Ginny while I do rather fancy Ron and all, he is your brother… Any problems?"

Ginny laughed "Thought I told you last night – magic folk don't have the concept of incest that you do – fuck him – he's not a virgin! Mum as been schooling him for a while and I'm quite certain he has spent time with Loopy this summer. Could fancy a go of him myself… Could make it a double date if you like!"

Hermione smiled saying in turn "I know everyone says HP has the hots for Choe and maybe he does but I'm fairly sure he quite fancies you too. He was you he was making doe eyes at his morning at breakfast not Choe!"

"Yeah, maybe – while he was at home I just kind of knew he was wanting me – don't get me wrong for I wanted him too but despite everything it just didn't happen."

"Well, you have your homework – make it happen – Ron will me mine in a trice! Hope he has a big cock!"

Ginny could only reply "Think he does – mum certainly fucks him more than any of my other bros – 'cept Bill when he's around so he must be doing something right! You should her moans! Well Potter it is to be and Potter it will be – out of my way girl!" Hermione laughed as Ginny pushed past her – there was a girl with a mission! She in turn went in search of Ron, her pussy already twitching. Already in need of satisfaction – Ron would be good, but she wondered if she might be able to have sex with her father during the coming Christmas break! She'd [secretly] seen him fuck her mother more than once and hence knew he had a lovely big cock – a bit of magic might make it even bigger she mused. He was however a Muggle – that might be a problem...

Ginny had a bit of trouble finding HP, when she did eventually find him she was not shy about her aims. "Potter – Harry I want you – kind of like now! As in fuck me! NOW_"

Harry stammered "But…"

"But nothing – although you can fuck _my_ butt of you like- not until you have satisfied my pussy though…" Ginny grabbed him and pulled him to the 'Room of Requirement'. Sealing the room, Ginny was not surprised to see Hermione already there fucking her brother big time. He was rather large but she was sure she could make Harry even bigger – she would use all the powers James had given her and she was fairly sure she wasn't short of talent… Harry soon obliged – she stripped him naked in an instant and she gazed on his huge cock – much bigger than Ron's! She just knew the pair of them were going go have more than a little fun together. "Harry – I know you are a virgin but – take me. Please…"

Harry did so shafting the young girl in a trice – "Yes, Harry, yess! God that feels so good!" While Ginny might have savoured a little foreplay she had just known that the inexperienced Harry just wanted to lose his virginity. Sadly she also knew that he didn't care to whom! He'd have fucked big fat Pansy Parkinson from Slytherine if she'd been the first to offer! She was a slapper satisfying Malfoy and all his mates she was sure – probably Snape too if the dorm buzz was right. Ginny however used all her new-found but largely inbuilt skills to give Harry a ride he would _never_ forget. While cumming for an age herself, and knowing Hermione had long since sated her brother and that the pair of them were watching, Ginny kept Harry just on the edge of his climax for an absolute age before she hit a tumultuous orgasm and allowed him to cum with her. The pair flopped to the bed exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 9**

"Ginny – that was brilliant but, sorry but what do I do with this?" Harry indicated his still rock hard dick.

"Well… I could make it go away with a spell or… Like I said you could fuck my butt!" Ginny rolled back on the bed hooking her arms through her legs which had the effect of spreading her bum cheeks exposing the tiny rosebud of her anus.

Despite the temptation Harry hesitated only to hear Ron encourage "Go on Harry – I love fucking a girl's arse. Hurry up or I'll need to show you how – quite fancy Ginny's rear! You game Hermione? She smiled and rocked back into the same position as Ginny. It was after all part of the seductress' art to anticipate her lover's needs. Ron nodded at Harry and on an unsaid count of three the pair of them buried their cocks in the arse of their respective lovers. All four youngsters were in heaven but probably none more so than Ginny – Harry really did have a big cock – so long, so, so thick and topped by an even wider knob, she was stretched fit to burst but she was loving every moment and every movement of it as Harry thrust in and out at a quite brutal pace. She didn't mind – she'd teach him subtly later, right now she knew, as a seductress, her mission was to pleasure him – not that she wasn't getting a _lot_ of pleasure herself! This was brilliant! Soon all four came – more or less at the same time.

The boys' enchanted cocks did not of course flag. "Swap?" ventured Ron. Again Harry hesitated but Ginny simultaneously pushed Harry to Hermione while pulling Ron to her.

"Make me moan like you do mum!" she intoned as she guided her brother's shaft into her tight little cunt which was still well lubricated with Harry's cum.

"Blimey! You are tight Gin!" Ron exclaimed as the pair began to move together.

Meanwhile Hermione pinned Harry to the bed and mounted him. "Fancied doing this for a long time – you do have a nice dick Harry! Get my tits – go on I know you want to!" She, as usual, wasn't wrong and hit her first peak just as Harry began to massage her chest! She was well sent and allowed Harry to cum far sooner than Ginny allowed Ron, the pair of them still fucking big time now with Ginny on top as Harry and Hermione stopped to watch.

Hermione crossed to the pair and pried Ginny's bum cheeks apart displaying the younger girl's anus. "Have a go Harry!" she encouraged.

"But…" Harry stammered.

"But nothing! Just a nice tight butt... You know you want to!"

Having already savoured Ginny hot smooth anus Harry could not disagree – no doubt she would be even tighter with her brother's meat already packing her pussy so he got behind her and took her, gently but insistently threading his cock up her darkest passage. Ginny did not object but rather pushed back to meet him while at the same time continuing to ride Ron as wave after orgasmic wave coursed through her lithe little body until she could take no more and forced both boys into overload.

While still sporting giant cocks the guys were physically spent so both Ginny and Hermione took pity on them and used the 'Deflato' charm to allow them respite. Hermione was a little disappointed as she had rather fancied trying HP too but she knew her day would come. Soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Seductresses**

**of Hogwarts**

**Part 10**

In a little while the girls were back in their dorm cuddled up together but just talking and never disturbing the '69' they had found Choe and Luna enjoying when they arrived back. "Well, our first marks were easy enough." Ginny remarked.

"Yeah – easy but fun. They both have really nice cocks – don't suppose that'll always be the case in our trade. Harry's really is very thick – especially his knob! What do you think it'd be like to fuck Hagrid – him being so big otherwise an' all?"

"Don't know – could be fun to find out though! I'm game if you are!" was Ginny's sleepy reply.

With that happy thought both girls drifted off into a contented sleep. Just before she began dreaming of Hagrid's [hopefully] enormous cock, Hermione reflected on the first few days of the new term, while there would be many challenges to be faced with the power of you-know-who on the rise she had certainly enjoyed those days and longed for many more perfecting her art as a seductress. Ron's twin brothers might be fun – she knew for a fact that Choe entertained them both at the same time…

* * *

A/N

Heyy guys :) sorry this hasn't been updated in a while and neither has my iCarly Fic, but I've been really bussy and all.

BUT GOOD NEWS!

I have been working on a sequel to iLose Control :D

also I will deffinately keep going with the Seductresses...Watch this space!

haha thnxx guys

xTaylor

3 xx

for my wonderful GF Kate.

Two girls CAN be in love :)


End file.
